Mike's New Job
by rainbowsparkle04
Summary: Mike starts a new job and writes in his dairy all about it. Can he survive the job?
1. Chapter 1

Day before Day 1

Dear Diary,

Hello I 'm Mike and... well I 'm starting a new job at a place called, Freddy Family Diner (aka Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) so I 'm excited.

I 'm starting tomorrow so this will be my last night to sleep. Oh ya, I 'm doing night shift.

I 'll be starting at 12 and going till 6 am! So late at night, but I need money though so ya I guess.

I had to fill out a lot of... health papers... idk why but I guess it's just a thing. My guide sounded very creepy, I mean he told me to watch my back... weird but I won't judge.

I even have my own office! It's small and not so bright but, at least I get a place to stay.

Oh, my phones ringing, be right back...

OK back, so I just got a call saying that I need to go in the backroom and check to make sure everyone left so... ya... again not going to judge so.

30 min. later

I just had dinner. I had steak and mac-n-cheese. Anyway, I better get heading to bed, I need all the sleep I can get!

I 'm nervous but I need money for my little girl Katy and my young man Johnathon.

My wife has also been bugging me to get a job so... again I gotta do it. Plus, I get a discount if I want to bring the kids so... Win Win.

Diary, remember...

Mike


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *

Night 1

Dear Diary,

Hello it's Mike again. I just walked through the door and I'm so excited! OK, just unlocked the doors and I'm walking in.

I just checked the back room and nothing's there... once again weird...

OK, I'm in my office seat and getting ready for... nothing I guess. So...

5 min. later

Look at that I found a... it looks like a tablet or phone. Ahh! Oh... just a security system thingy to check the cameras.

(opens the stage camera) Ok.

(looks at the doors) Why do I have doors... that are very heavy...

(opens stage again) Ahh! Bonnie... B-B-Bonnie is G-Gone!

(opens closet camera) B-B-BUT HOW! I can't believe this!

(happy noises fill the sky) Am I done... YAY!

I can't wait to get home. (gets in car still scared) I might just quit...

Love,

Mike


	3. Chapter 3

Night 2

Dear Diary,

Mike, again. So I'm so confused... THEY NEVER SAID ANY THING ABOUT THIS! By they I mean the workers and manager of this weird pizzaria!

I was terrified and wanted to leave, but here's the thing, the door locked and when it hit 6am it unlocked!

I got a phone call, be back. 5 min. later

OK, the dude that called me said these things BIT, well if you get to close...

I shouldn't get near them anyways. The man said to watch my back... I'm totally going to judge... WHAT THE WHAT! OK, sorry but I'm upset.

Oh no... I'm here again, OK time to get in.(Unlocks room and gos to the backroom, but doesn't open door) OMG what is that noise. It sounds like screams. I-I-I have to o-open it.

It's locked! But, why is it locked. I'm going to the office!(Gets in office and grabs the tablet thingy) I'm glad I have this thingy, time to check the back room cameras.

(checks back-room cameras) Ahh! It's a purple figure on the floor. What do I do...

(goes to the stage and then back-room) It's gone...

Ahh! This puppet is in my face and it's turning bright purple! I can't change the camera! Help plz Help!

(finally changes to stage and sees bonnie and chica gone) Oh, now what! (checks right hall and left) There right there!

(puts camera down and walks over to the right door) don't see Chica... Ahh! Bonnie right there oh my!

(runs over to the door and shuts it) *sighs

Ahh! Chica right there! (runs and shuts door)

(happy music plays then children scream in horror)

I don't know what that was, but I'm glad I'm done! *sighs again

(walks to leave and sees blood all over the front door) Ahh! What happened HERE!

(Runs out door and locks quickly and jumps into car) I gotta get out of here NOW!

JUST A QUICK MESSAGE!

A message from Mike and the newspaper!

The public newspaper states:

Fredbears Family Diner is dangerous thanks to the animatronic, Foxy the pirate Fox! This may be a big situation because he is suspected to be a strong insperation to kids, but then BIT a young child! We are not she if he has done it, but he is covered in drozing blood. Because of this insident, we have shut him DOWN, for good.

More facts about this place:

We have had reports that 5 children have been lost at this "fun" diner! People still take there children and this, is, very DANGEROUS! Please, if you take your kids, be careful and watch after them.

OK, did you read that! They said he MIGHT have done it! But, when I heard the screams... Foxy was gone and when I checked the cameras on the back-room, Foxy. Or something red and tall, was in a chest or something... like a big box. Talk to ya guys later.

Always,

Mike


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I have Uploaded a brand new chapter. I hope you like this chapter (it has a lot of spooky details) and keep on reviewing! Thank you for all your support and I'm going to go ahead and let you read. :3

* * *

Night 3

Dear diary,

I can't believe I am still here. I am truly terrified and wish I could quit. I have to go say bye to the kids and get going.

15 min. later

My kids are wonderful, well, some are. They always ask me to take them to Fred-Bears Diner or ask if they could come to work with me.

It is difficult to say no, so I make them a deal that if they can go during the day, they don't get to come to work with me. By the way, I have not told my kids, or wife, or anyone about this horrible situation.

Time to hit the road. ( Gets in car and makes sure has keys and a snack.)

17 min. later

Here I am again, a death trap, a dead land, a rotten apple invaded with worms.

OK, here I go! (unlocks door and walks to the backroom scared) I hope that this doesn't happen again...

(opens door quickly with a hand ready to punch)

Nothing is here... WAIT! I hear, whispers.

(looks around anxious, wishing to leave with a troubled look on his white, ghost like face)

(a voice rises as he gets close to a pile of boxes) " g..."

(the voice then turns into a song) " One step at a time, don't worry you'll be just fine... be a happy pirate.

I heard this voice scream last night! I can't talk... she could be a demon...

(gets closer and listens, and as if someone made him do it, he slapped the pile of boxes) Ahh! Sorry, Oh My!

(sees a box jiggle for a bit a float) But, how!

" … m ...M" (mike struggled to his feat as the box floated a bit more and fell, with a lid opening) "M...is for Mike." (he froze, he stood still as if the whole world had exploded or as if he were in a freezer)

How, How... do you know my name...

" Yar Har..."

( the lights went out and Mike could hear the generator buzz crazy as if bees have taken over the place) Oh no!

(Something black came out of the box, and just like that it turned red) What?!

"A soul hides away from a monster, yours should too." I could hear the little boy in the blazing soul, but couldn't understand what was happening, if it was over for me.

(the soul flew over to hide in a box and mumbled something that Mike could not hear)

Ahh! I have just now turned around and the lights switched on. Foxy the Pirate Fox was standing in front of me, and like that a man wearing purple, actually WAS purple, a purple man.


	5. Chapter 5

I, have never seen anything like this before !I- I just guess I talk!?

(the man grabs the journal and throws it on the sticky, dust floor )

" No one must know, no one!"

"Know about what ?!"

"You haven't gotten it yet, you are worse than the kids I watch!"

"You watch, kids, how come they don't notice yo-"

The strange man interrupted me, "Just don't tell anyone, and no one gets hurt..."

The words stabbed my heart, HURT, it echoed through my brain.

"Rise, and make him one of you!" The purple man yelled, an Something that made me surprised is the robots weren't after me, they were after the Purple Man!

"No you idiots, him, get him!" The Purple Man screamed. The more he called them names, the more they came closer. Soon, Freddy was on top of the Purple Man.

"N-Ne-Nev... " Freddy tried to say, but his robot voice made it hard for him to talk. Foxy pushed a button on Freddy's control panel.

"Thank You," Freddy said in a little kid voice, "We are done with your horribleness Purple Man, or might I say the..."

To Be Continued...d Foxy stared at me instantly.

"Ahh, what are you doing, just stop!"

"Oh my, I am so terribly rude, I haven't even introduced myself." He snapped his fingers and the robots shut down.

"I-I am Mi-" I was about to say, but he interrupted me again.

"Yes, I know, I have been watching you..." He started, and then continued, "I am... the Purple Man."

"Uhh..." I started and he stopped me.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves, ATTACK!"

I was scared now, the generator stopped and came on again. Something that surprised me was the robots weren't after me, but after the Purple Man.

"No you idiots, him, get him!" The Purple Man shouted, but the more he yelled, the more they chased.

"What.. do I do!" I shouted. I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I jumped in front of the Purple Man and yelled, " STOP"!

Freddy was reaching for me. I couldn't move, I was so paralyzed. Freddy grabbed my shirt a lifted me of the ground.

It sounded like he said "move", but I couldn't understand. Then the Purple Man told him to put me down. "Look", the Purple Man started, "I am going to kill you anyway so... I was the one that..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
